


dote

by kagstsukki (SkylarkOfTheMoon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, set in Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarkOfTheMoon/pseuds/kagstsukki
Summary: In which Ushijima finds Kageyama in heat in the middle of the night.





	dote

**Author's Note:**

> once upon a time i wanted to write an omegaverse ushikage fic so i did. the end. :)

 

Ushijima’s eyes snap open at the sudden noises. He sits up in bed and looks at the rest of the occupants in the room. He was temporarily rooming with some of the other trainees for the youth training camp. All of them are fast asleep in their futons, unaware of the noise that roused Ushijima up from his slumber.

There’s a clatter somewhere down the hall, followed by the rush of footsteps. Whoever is awake passes by the door of their room and must have tripped, going by the sudden thud he hears on the floor. Then, it’s a rush of footsteps again. Seconds later it is silent.

He pulls out his phone from where it rests beside him and turns it on. The clock reads _2:03_ am. It’s beyond curfew and nobody should be up this late at night.

Quietly, so he doesn’t wake up his sleeping roommates, he stands up, grabs his jacket by the foot of his futon and exits the room.

The hallways are quiet except for the sound of his footsteps. When he looks down the hallway he sees that all the doors to the rooms where the trainees are sleeping are closed.

Ushijima reaches a different hallway. Instead of dorms this one had offices. One of the doors was open, spilling out light in the hallway. As he approaches the door, he sees the sign above it, indicating that it was an infirmary.

When Ushijima steps in he is immediately hit by an overwhelmingly sweet scent, like vanilla mixed with berries. His mind goes fuzzy from the intoxicating scent and he has to grip the door to stop himself from losing it.

He surveys the room as he tries to get his bearings back. The cabinets were all open, drawers pulled out from their places and pill bottles littered the floor. He spots a bottle of painkillers and grabs it for later before venturing further inside the room.

Curled up in a corner with his back turned is Kageyama Tobio from Karasuno. He is frantically sorting through the pill bottles on the floor. The sweet smell from earlier is palpable around his body.

“Kageyama-kun.”

Kageyama’s head snaps up to face him so quickly Ushijima fears for whiplash. The sweet vanilla-berry scent shifts to the sour odor of fear. He pulls away, pressing his back against the wall and looking at Ushijima with alarm in his eyes.

The gravity of the situation dawns on Ushijima, the scent, the pills, the fear. “You are in heat?”

Kageyama nods, unable to speak. Ushijima feels a wave of concern wash over him, drowning out his alpha instinct pushing him to move closer. Kageyama still looks tense, ready to bolt at any wrong move from him. Ushijima tries to calm himself down so his own pheromones can overtake the suffocating fear in the room.  In spite of his reservations towards Karasuno, Kageyama is younger than him and an omega to boot. He wants Kageyama to know that he’s safe with him.

He can tell that Kageyama has relaxed when the pinched up expression is replaced by relief. His shoulders drop and he uncurls from his position.

Ushijima kneels down slowly so he won’t overwhelm him. He knows proximity increases the strength of a scent.  He sees Kageyama take a huge whiff and simply _melts_ against the wall.

“Are you calm now?”

“Y-yes. Thank you Ushijima-san.”

Ushijima eyes the various bottles on the floor. “Were you looking for suppressants? Did you not bring any with you to the training camp?”

“I forgot,” Kageyama mumbles as if ashamed. “My heats are irregular so I didn’t think it will hit today. I just wasn’t prepared this time around.”

“I see.”

“It’s fine.” Kageyama tries to stand up, leaning against the wall for support. His legs are shaky and his face is flushed red. Ushijima stands up as well, arms ready to catch him at any moment. “I can go to the pharmacy and buy some. I don’t think there’s any around here.”

Before Kageyama can walk away Ushijima grabs his hand.

Kageyama jolts at the contact, fear building up in his eyes and in the atmosphere of the room. Ushijima quickly explains,” It’s dangerous for an omega in heat to go outside at night all alone. I can ask the nurse tomorrow morning if we have stock somewhere else. For now, you may use this.”

Ushijima takes off his Shiratorizawa jacket and drapes it around Kageyama’s shoulders. The effect is immediate—Kageyama burrows into it, inhaling the comforting alpha scent and sighing as he rubs his cheeks against the fabric. The display stirs something warm inside of Ushijima akin to how Satori would sometimes describe the events in the shoujo manga he reads.

Ushijima escorts him to one of the rooms reserved for omegas in heat. He can’t help but stare at Kageyama. The jacket is a little loose on him, the sleeves going past his arms and it won’t rest fully on his shoulders.

Kageyama meets his eyes and they both suddenly turned red, Ushijima from being caught looking and Kageyama for his treatment of the jacket. “Sorry it’s just…you smell really nice. Like…coffee…and fresh grass.”

“Thank you. I am glad I was able to make you more comfortable.” They stop in front of the door to the room. “Will you be alright?”

Kageyama nods, pressing his nose against the fabric of the collar, inhaling Ushihjima’s scent. Ushijima tentatively places a hand on Kageyama’s head. Satisfaction curls inside of him when Kageyama leans to the touch and lets out a soft purr. The touch lingers and when he pulls back Kageyama lets out a little whine.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Kageyama-kun.”

“See you…” Kageyama mutters as he closes the door behind him.

Ushijima stares at the closed door for a few seconds than normal before walking away with a light feeling in his chest. Somehow it feels like the beginning of something. He just doesn’t know what that something is.

 

* * *

 

 

Inside the room, Kageyama sinks into his futon with a sigh. He’s feeling a lot better. The cramps have subsided in smaller waves as Ushijima’s comforting scent surrounds him. He wonders why it feels different from when the alphas on his team help him out. He saves that curiosity for another day and lets the scent lull him to sleep.

Kageyama falls asleep with his hands holding the jacket tightly against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me~   
> [anime tumblr](kagstsukki.tumblr.com)


End file.
